YEH ZINDAGI
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: yeh zindagi ek paheli h jiska hal aaj tak kisi ko nai mila... peep to know more
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone…. Hope you all are fine….**

**Meri pichli story EK ANOKHI KAHANI ke reviews mei mujhe bahut saari jodiya suggest ki gayi h….toh mai saari toh nahi likh paaungi…. Par jin jodiyo ko mai nai likh paaungi mai next story mei likh lungi….**

**Chapter 1 **

_**!YEH ZINDAGI!**_

**A SHORT INTRO:**

**In this story abhirika, dareya and rajvi are married. Ishyant and nikya( Nikhil and divya) are in relationship. I'm introducing two new characters…. Aisha and Sana…. They both are friends as they both were in same crime branch. Sana, vineet and vivek are childhood friends. Aisha and kavin are going to be engaged after 2 weeks…..**

**Okay here we go with the story;**

**ONE MORNING; CID BEAURO:**

Kavin and dushyant were the first one to enter in the beauro. They were chatting casually while completing the filework.

Dushaynt-" yaar yakeen nai ho raha h ki 2 hafte baad teri engagement h."

Kavin-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" abhi tumhe aur aisha ko mile hue ek mahina hi hua h…. aur itni jaldi shaadi."

Kavin-" haan yaar… aisha bahut achi ladki h…. use dekh kar koi bhi usse pasand kar le."

Dushyant-" pasand… tu usse pyaar nai karta?"

Kavin-" like karta hoon…. But I'm not sure about love."

Dushyant-" matlab tu usse pyaar nai karta… par shaadi kar raha h."

Kavin-" dheere dheere pyaar bhi ho jaega… aur waise bhi jab humari families ko problem nai h toh mujhe bhi nai h."

Dushyant-" dhanya h tu."

Kavin-" hahaha… jaanta hoon."

Just then ishita. Divya, Nikhil, vivek , vineet , sana and aisha entered while talking.

Divya-" yaar aaj shopping chalte h na."

Aisha-" kisliye…"

Sana-" teri engagement h issliye…"

Aisha-" oh.."

Ishita-" itni jaldi bhool gayi."

Aisha(blushing)-" nai yaar."

Divya-" toh it's done… aaj sab shopping chalte h."

Nikhil-" marr gaye."

Divya-" kuch kaha."

Nikhil-" nai toh."

Vineet-" good morning kavin sir, good morning dushyant sir."

All greeted each other and went to their respective desks.

Meanwhile abhijeet and dareya came.

Abhijeet-" good morning."

All-" good morning sir."

Sana-" abhijeet sir… aapse kuch kehna tha."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Sana-" hum sabko aaj jaldi chutti mil sakti h."

Daya-" kyu?"

Ishita-" woh… shopping ke liye jaana h."

Abhijeet-" theek h… agar koi case report nai hua… toh tum log 5 baje tak chale jaana."

Meanwhile rajvi entered and purvi said-" kaha jaana h."

Shreya-" shopping…"

Purvi-" wow! Kab."

Aisha-" aaj…"

Purvi-" toh chalo discuss karte h ki kya kya lena h."

Sana-" tum log discuss karo mujhe filework karna h."

Aisha-" come on sana… baad mei kar lena."

Sana-" mujhe bas aadha ghanta lagega."

Ishita-" okay."

So all the girls except sana went for discussion.

On the other hand vineet was very much tensed.

Vivek-" vineet kya hua."

Vineet-" yaar woh abhi tak naraaz h…"

Vivek-" kaun?"

Vineet-" arrey sana yaar…"

Vivek-" ab tum uska plan chaupat karoge toh naraaz toh hogi na."

Vineet-" ab kya karu?"

Vivek-" mujhse kyu pooch rahe ho?"

Vineet-" hum teeno childhood friends h but tum dono ek dusre ko zyaada achche se jaante ho."

Vivek-" okay listen…"

**AFTER SOMETIMES;**

Vineet and vivek went towards sana.

Vineet-" sana…"

Sana-" vivek… vineet se keh do ki mujhe usse baat nai karni h."

Vineet-" sorry yaar…"

Sana-" sorry… vineet itna achcha plan tha…. Tum aasani se riya ko propose kar sakte the…. But"

Vineet-" sorry… next time aisa nai hoga."

Vivek-" ab maaf bhi kar do yaar…. Bechara kab se pareshaan h."

Sana-" vivek… tum bhi…"

Vivek-" sana…"

Sana turned away and said-" mujhe kisi se baat nai karni."

Vineet took out something and said-" toh yeh pepsi my can kisi ko nai chahiye…"

No response.

Vineet-" theek h phir mai ise phek deta hoon…"

Sana quickly turned and said-"nai…"

Vineet-"huh…"

Sana took my can and said-" iss baar maaf kar de rahi hoon… agli baar nai." And went from there.

Vivek-" maine kaha tha na."

Dushyant and kavin were hearing their conversation.

Kavin-" paagal h bilkul."

Dushyant-" kaun?"

Kavin-" sana… ek pal mei naraaz ho jaati h aur agle hi pal maan jaati h."

Suddenly dushyant received a message.

**Waiting for you in cafeteria**

**Agar coffee peeni h toh jaldi aa jaaiye.**

Seeing the message a smile crept on dushyant's face.

Kavin-" kya likha h ishita ne message mei."

Dushyant-" tujhe kaise pata chala ki ishita ka message h."

Kavin-" ab ishita ka message hi padh kar tumhare hotho par aisi muskuraahat aa jaati h…toh…"

Dushyant-" achcha.."

Kavin-" haan…. Toh bata kya baat h."

Dushyant-" cafeteria chale."

Kavin-" matlab ishita ne cafeteria mei bulaya h."

Dushyant-" kavin…"

Kavin-" okay fine… chal."

**IN CAFETERIA;**

Everyone was present there and all were chatting casually.

Divya-" shukar h ki abhi tak koi case report nai hua.."

Nikhil (in low voice)-" bhagwaan kare ki koi case aa jaaye."

Rajat-" kuch kaha tumne nikhil."

Nikhil-" nai sir…"

Rajat-" waise jo tum pray kar rahe ho… mai bhi wahi pray kar raha hoon."

Abhijeet-" tum dono aapas mei kya baat kar rahe ho?"

Rajat-" kuch nai sir."

Suddenly purvi sees that aisha is lost in her own thoughts.

Purvi-" kya soch rahi ho aisha?"

Aisha-" kuch nai…"

Ishita-" aisha tumhe sochne ki kya zarurat h…kavin sir toh saamne hi h."

This made aisha and kavin to blush.

Sana-" aisha… tum sharma rahi ho… super cool… hahaha…"

Aisha-" hanso mat sana… jab tumhari turn aayegi toh bataungi."

Suddenly sana's mobile rang.

Sana (on phone)-"Hello… haan… ok fine… mai aati hoon."

Abhijeet-" kya hua sana?"

Sana-" sir ek khabri ka phone tha…. Mai aati hoon."

Saying this sana rushed out of the beauro.

Vivek-" kuch problem h…"

Daya-" kya?"

Vivek-" sir sana… kuch zyada hi tensed lag rahi thi."

Vineet-" arrey who toh bina baat ke bhi tension mei rehti h."

Kavin" haan vivek… chillax."

**AT 4:00 PM**

Everybody was sitting and doing fileworks when abhijeet's mobile rang.

Abhijeet(on phone)-" hello… ji bol raha hoon…. Kya? Aap kaha se bol rahe h? woh theek toh h… hum abhi aate h."

Daya-" kiska phone tha abhijeet…"

Abhijeet (tensed)-" daya woh…."

….

….

….

….

….

….

**C.L.I.F.F…H.A.N.G.E.R….**

***…***

**Kiska phone aaya abhijjet ko? Kise kya hua h? sana kaha gayi?**

**lots of questions…. But sabke answers yahi milenge… just read and review and tell me should I continue or not….**

**I know this is a short chapter but up comings are long ones…. And don't worry romantic moments bhi aayenge…and guys iss story mei bahut bada suspense h…**

**Till then take care and stay safe….**

**Luv u all a lots… ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody… hope sab theek thak honge…**

** , arianadobriyal12, Rajvigirl, parise22, asdfg, kavi-fan, bhumi98, sweetycid…. Thanx to all of u for the reviews…**

**Okay here is the new chapter…**

**Chapter2**

_**!YEH ZINDAGI!**_

Daya-" kya hua abhijeet?"

Abhijeet(tensed)-" daya… woh… tarika.."

Aisha-" kya hua tarika ko?"

Abhijeet-" accident hua h…"

All were shocked.

Freddy-" kab sir? aur kaha h dr. tarika?"

Abhijeet-" woh… city hospital…"

Daya-" hum sabko chalna chahiye."

**AT THE HOSPITAL;**

All the team members reached there and saw a person standing near the OT. Abhijeet ran towards him and asked-" aapne hi phone kiya tha?"

Person-" haan."

Daya-" kaisi h tarika.."

Person-" operation chal raha h."

Shreya-" par yeh sab hua kaise?"

Person-" truck accident tha mam…"

Purvi-" kaun si truck… aur kaha h woh aadmi."

Person-" madam truck bahut tezi se aayi thi aur takkar maar kar chali gayi… aur truckwaale ne peeche mud ke bhi nai dekha."

Dushyant-" yeh sab hua kaha pe?"

Person-" andheri east mei..."

Daya-" dushyant, ishita, mayur aur sachin… tum log jao aur pooch tach karo… zaroor kisi ne uss truck ko dekha hoga."

All four-" yes sir." and they went to the spot.

Meanwhile doctor came out.

Abhijeet-" kaisi h woh…"

Doctor-" pareshaan mat hoiye… woh ab khatre se baahar h."

Rajat-" hum mil sakte h."

Doctor-" philhaal toh woh behosh h."

Divya-" unhe hosh kab tak aayega."

Doctor-" ek do ghante mei."

Nikhil -" thank you doctor."

The doctor went away and abhijeet said to the person-" thank you bhai sahaab… aap nai jaante aapne meri zindagi bachai h."

Person-" isme thank you kaisa… yeh mera farz tha… achcha sir mai chalta hoon."

The person also went away.

Kavin-" vivek, tumhe bhi nikalna chahiye."

Daya-" haan vivek… tumhari flight ka time ho raha h."

Vivek-" yes sir."

Nikhil-" all the best vivek… I know mission will be successful."

Vivek-" thanx."

Freddy(teary)-" jaldi aana."

Vivek hugged him and said-" freddy sir, mai jaldi aane ki poori koshish karunga."

All this while vivek was looking at his mobile.

Aisha-" kya hua vivek… kisi ka wait kar rahe ho?"

Vivek-" haan aisha, sana ka wait kar raha hoon… uska phone bhi nai lag raha.."

Rajat-" sana khabri se milne gayi h… usse time lagega… I guess tumhe nikalna chahiye warna tumhari flight miss ho jaegi."

Vivek-" okay sir." saying this vivek left the hospital.

**MEANWHILE; AT ANDHERI:**

Dushyant, sachin, mayur and ishita were asking some peoples about the truck.

Sachin-" aap mei se kisi ne bhi kuch nai dekha?"

All-" nai sir."

Dushyant-" arrey truck ka no… ya phir kuch bhi…"

All-" no sir."

Mayur-" kisi ko kuch nai pata…"

Ishita-" sir woh dekhiye… CCTV camera…"

Sachin-" iski footage check karte h."

They checked the recordings and found the truck no. and went to find about the truckwaala.

**AT CITY HOSPITAL:**

Tarika regained her senses and all went to meet her.

Abhijeet-" ab kaisi ho tarika."

Tarika-" theek hu abhijeet."

Daya-" par yeh sab hua kaise…. Aur tum andheri east kyu gayi thi?"

Tarika-" mujhe kisi ne bulaya tha."

Aisha-" kisne?"

Tarika-" kisi ne private number se call kiya tha."

Purvi-" private number se…"

Tarika-" haan… koi ladki thi… keh rahi thi ki usse meri help chahiye.."

Rajat-" toh tumhe humein batana chahiye tha."

Tarika-" uski aawaz se lag raha tha ki woh bahut pareshaan h… issliye mai jaldi nikal gayi aur kisi ko kuch batane ka time hi nai mila."

Kavin-" koi baat nai… hum pata laga lenge.."

Abhijeet-" haan tarika… tum bilkul tension mat lo."

Aisha-abhijeet sir aap tension mat lijiye… tarika bilkul theek h."

Shreya-" haan abhijeet sir."

Divya-" I guess humei chalna chahiye…"

Daya-" haan abhijeet hum chalte h… tum yahi ruko."

Abhijeet-" theek h."

Nikhil-" bye tarika… take care."

Tarika-" bye."

They all went outside the room except abhijeet.

Purvi-" samajh nai aa raha h ki yrh sab kar kaun sakta h.."

While aisha was lost in her owm thoughts.

Kavin-" kya hua aisha?"

Aisha-" mujhe bahut tension ho rahi h."

Divya-" kyu?"

Aisha-" sana ka phone nai lag raha."

Vineet-" yaar.. woh toh khabri se milne gayi h."

Aisha-" kitni der ho gayi h yaar… sana itni der toh kabhi nai lagati."

Vineet-" baat toh tumhari sahi h… hum uske khabriyo se baat karte h."

Rajat-" sahi kaha vineet."

They came back to beauro and asked every khabri of sana but she has not met them since a week.

Aisha-" aisa kaise ho sakta h."

Purvi-" haan aisha, sana toh kareeb do baar apne khabriyo se milne gayi thi iss hafte mei."

Freddy-" par uske khabri toh keh rahe h ki woh unse milne hi nai aayi."

Daya-" yeh chakkar kya h?"

Vineet-" kahi sana kisi musibat mei toh nai."

Rajat-" ho sakta h vineet."

Divya-" yeh ho kya raha h… pehle tarika ab sana."

Nikhil-" tension mat lo divya… sab theek hoga."

Divya looked at Nikhil and they shared a cute eye- lock.

Kavin-" ahem! Ahem!... Nikhil, divya… ek dusre ko baad mei dekhna… pehle humei sana ke mobile ki last location trace karni chahiye."

This made nikya to blush.

Vineet-" sir I guess humei thoda wait kar lena chahiye…"

Aisha-" kyu vineet?"

Vineet-" woh itni jaldi musibat mei nai padne waali… aur gunday usse kidnap kar ke apne pair pe kulhadi nai marenge…"

Rajat-" vineet… yeh mazaak ka time nai h."

Vineet-" mai mazaak nai kar raha hoon sir… aur phir kya pata… sana sach mei khabri se milne gayi ho jiske baare mei humei nai pata ho."

Kavin-" baat toh tumhari bhi sahi h."

Aisha-" par…"

Kavin-" aisha… mujhe pata h ki tumhe tension ho rahi h… par thoda wait kar lete h.."

Aisha-" theek h kavin."

At the same time sachin, dushaynt, mayur and ishita entered with the truckwaala mangesh.

Sachin-" daya sir, yahi h woh trusckwaala."

Mangesh-" sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye… maine yeh sab kisi ke kehne pe kiya tha."

Daya-" kiske kehne pe."

Mangesh-" mujhe nai pata sahaab… uska chehra nai dekha tha."

Daya-" dekh aisa thappad marunga na ki datoon se piano bajne lagega… issliye jo kuch bhi jaanta h… sach sach bata."

Mangesh-" sahaab woh ek ladki thi… usne chehra dhaka hua tha… usne mujhe jagah batai aur photo aur paise diye."

Rajat-" aur kuch…"

Mangesh-" aur kuch toh yaad nai h sir…"

Dushyant-" soch ke batao.."

Mangesh-" haan sir… yaad aaya… uski ghadi dekhi thi."

Purvi-" toh uska sketch banwa sakte ho."

Mangesh-" yes mam."

Mayur took mangesh to the sketch artist.

Shreya-" daya… kahi yeh wahi ladki toh nai jisne tarika ko call kiya tha."

Daya-" ho sakta h shreya."

Ishita-" waise tarika kaisi h?"

Aisha-" woh khatre se baahar h aur usse hosh bhi aa gaya h."

Ishita-" thank god."

Rajat-" sir… kahi yeh wahi toh nai h jiske baare mei ACP sir bata rahe the."

Divya-" kya bata rahe the."

Daya-" yahi ki koi h jo CID ko khatm karna chahta h."

Kavin-" kya?"

Rajat-" ha kavin… koi gang h… but uske baare mei abhi tak kuch pata nai chala h."

Daya-" par hum uska pata laga lenge."

Meanwhile mayur came back with the sketch.

Mayur-" sir sketch ready h."

Sachin-" dikhao…"

Mayur showed the sketch to all.

Aisha-" aisa nai ho sakta."

Kavin-" tum pehchanti ho iss ghadi ko."

Aisha(almost teary)-" haan… jaanti hu."

Kavin side hugeed her and asked-" kiski h…"

Aisha-" kavin… yeh ghadi sana ki h.."

All-" sana ki…"

Vineet-" kya bol rahi ho aisha… bolne se bole soch toh lo."

Aisha-" vineet… maine hi yeh ghadi sana ko gift kit hi."

Nikhil-" sana aisa nai kar sakti."

Daya-" uske mobile ka location trace karte h."

Aisha-" sir… aap sana pe shaq kar rahe h."

Daya-" tum jaanti ho aisha… humara kaam hi aisa h."

Vineet-" par sir… sana aisa kyu karegi."

Rajat-" toh phir uski ghadi waha kaise aayi."

Voice-" kiski ghadi."

They all turned to find sana standing there.

Aisha-" kaha thi tum."

Sana-" maine kaha than a… khabri se milne gayi hoon."

Daya-" kaun se khabri se."

Sana-" woh… mai…. Mai"

Rajat-" bolo sana."

Sana-" mai nai bata sakti."

Daya-" sana… tarika ka accident hua h… aur crime suspect mangesh ne tumhari ghadi ka sketch banwaaya."

Sana-" tarika ka accident hua h… sir maine kuch nai kiya."

Sachin-" zyada bholi mat bano sana.."

Sana-" sir… mujhe 24 ghante ka time dijiye… mai saabit kar dungi ki maine kuch nai kiya."

Aisha-" mujhe pata h tumne kuch nai kiya."

Daya-" theek h sana… sirf 24 ghante."

Sana-" okay sir."

Saying this sana went out of the beauro.

***…..***

**Kya sana saabit kar payegi ki who nirdosh h…. ya phir sach mei usne kuch kiya h? agar nai kiya… toh kaun usse phasa raha h….**

**Stay tuned to know…. Aur mai agla chapter tabhi update karungi jab mujhe at least 15 reviews milenge…**

**Plz read and review**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Luv u all a lots;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody… hope sab theek thak honge…**

**Loveabhi, rajvigirl, parise22, aliya, Ion, guests, kashaftitli, pari, Bhumi98…thank you all….sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh….**

**Pari: dear waise toh mai kevi based stories nai padhti hoon aur na hi mujhe pasand h…. but I will write an os on kevi after completing this story…. Happy…**

**And guys mujhe pata h ki aap logo ko yeh story thodi boring lag rahi hogi… actually yeh story 2 parts mei h… first is suspense and second is romance… and I want to write this story jiske liye mujhe aapke reviews chahiye… plz thodi boriyat tolerate kar lijiye…. **

**Okay here is the next chapter….**

**Chapter 3**

_**!YEH ZINDAGI!**_

**Continued from previous:**

After sana went daya said-" kuch toh h jo sana chupa rahi h."

Rajat-" aap sahi keh rahe h sir…"

Sachin-" vineet, aisha … tumhe iss baare mei kuch pata h."

Aisha-" no sir…"

Vineet-" sir mujhe bhi kuch nai pata… but I'm sure ki vivek ko iske baare mei kuch pata hoga."

Purvi-" but hum usse contact nai kar sakte…"

Shreya-" sahi kaha… HQ ka order h aur vivek ka mission bhi 2 mahine ka h."

Dushyant-" kal ka wait karte h…"

Nikhil-" par agar sana ne sach mei kuch kiya h toh kal tak toh woh desh chod ke bhi jaa sakti h."

Vineet-" sana ne kuch nai kiya h Nikhil…"

Nikhil-" itne yakeen se kaise keh sakte ho."

Vineet-" tum itne yakeen se kaise keh sakte ho ki sana ne kuch kiya h."

Kavin-" stop it you two… kal ka wait karte h…"

Daya-" haan aur hum har check naake, airport , bus aur railway station pe inform kar denge… sana kahi nai jaa payegi…. Ab sab apne ghar jao."

All of them went out.

**In kavin's car:**

Kavin and aisha were going together.

Kavin-" aisha…"

Aisha-" huh…"

Kavin-" tum theek toh ho na…"

Aisha-" mujhe bahut darr lag raha h kavin… sana aisa nai kar sakti."

Kavin-" toh phir usne yeh kyu nai bataya ki woh kaha gayi thi."

Aisha-" kavin… aap bhi sana pe shaq kar rahe h."

Kavin-" aisha… mujhe pata h sana ne kuch nai kiya… par kanoon sabot pe vishwaas karta h…"

Aisha-" I know ki sana apne aap ko nirdosh saabit kar legi."

Kavin-" ab tumhe jab yeh pata h toh udaas mat ho…. Chalo smile.."

Aisha smiled to him.

Kavin-" that's like aisha… ab tension side mei karo… sab theek hoga."

Aisha-" thanx kavin…"

They reached aisha's house and bid goodbye to each other.

**NEXT MORNING; CID BEAURO:**

All were present in the beauro except sana. Just then abhijeet entered.

Abhijeet-" good morning."

All-" good morning sir."

Daya-" abhijeet… tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe toh tarika ke paas hona chahiye."

Abhijeet-" tarika ab theek h… aur waise bhi jab tak mai iske gunehgaar ko nai dhoondh loonga tab tak mai aaram nai kar sakta."

Rajat-" gunhegaar shaayad mil chukka h sir."

Abhijeet-" kya? Kaun h woh…"

Sachin-" sana…"

Abhijeet-" sachin… tum kya bal rahe ho? Sana aisa nai kar sakti."

Freddy-" wahi toh mai samjhane ki koshish kar raha hoon sir ki sana aisa nai kar sakti… par yeh log nai sun rahe h."

Abhijeet-"poori baat batao."

Daya told abhijeet everything.

Abhijeet-" kuch gadbad h daya…. Aaj shaam ka wait karte h."

**2:00 PM;**

All have gone to cafeteria except divya. When she about to go, she received a message. She read it and phoned Nikhil.

Divya(on phone)-" Nikhil kaha ho tum?"

Nikhil-" cafeteria…"

Divya-" ab meri baat dhyaan se suno."

Divya told Nikhil something.

Nikhil-" sach…"

Divya-" haan… I guess usse humari madad ki zaroorat h… plz kisi aur ko kuch mat batana."

Nikhil-" but…"

Divya-" plz…"

Nikhil-" okay… toh hum abhi nikalte h… mai parking mei tumhara wait kar raha hoon."

Divya-"I will be there."

**AFTER SOMETIME;**

Nikya reached an empty under construction building.

Nikhil-" yahi jagah h."

Divya-" usne yahi msg kiya tha."

Nikhil-" okay… dekhte h."

They came down the car and went towards the building. They were at the entrance when suddenly a blast took place.

People gathered there and luckily nikya were saved and were immediately taken to the hospital.

**AT THE HOSPITAL;**

All the CID members gathered there. Nikhil was badly injured and was in special ward so the team members were present in divya's room.

Divya regained her senses.

Purvi-" theek ho divya…"

Divya-" mai theek hoon… par Nikhil… woh kaisa h?"

Ishita-" chinta mat karo divya… Nikhil khatre se baahar h."

Divya-" mujhe usse milna h…"

Shreya-" divya… Nikhil khatre mei toh nai h par abhi usse hosh nai aaya h…"

Divya-" sab meri galti h…"

Dushyant-" tum aisa kyu keh rahi ho…"

Divya-" agar maine uspe vishwash nai kiya hota toh yeh nai hota."

Abhijeet-" kiski baat kar rahi ho divya."

Divya-" sana ki."

Aisha-" what? Sana ne kya kiya?"

Divya-" aaj mujhe sana ka msg aaya tha ki usse yeh pata chal gaya h ki yeh sab kaun kar raha h… aur usse meri aur Nikhil ki madad chahiye… usne humei ek under construction building mei bulaya tha aur yeh bhi kaha tha ki kisi aur lo kuch na bataaye."

Daya-" yeh sana kar kya rahi h."

Sachin-" sir humei sana se milna chahiye."

Daya-" sahi keh rahe ho… sachin, rajat, aisha aur ishita… chalo mere saath."

Aisha-" sir mai nahi aa sakti."

Daya-" kyu…"

Aisha-" sana meri dost h… mujhe pata h ki usne kuch nai kiya… aur uske ghar pe iss tarah se jaana… mujhse nai hoga sir… I'm sorry."

Daya-" theek h… dushyant tum chalo humare saath."

And all the four went towards sana's house.

**AT SANA'S HOUSE;**

When they reached there they found that the door was locked. Daya opened it.

Daya-" chaanbeen karte h… zaroor kuch milega."

They started searching the house. Ishita was checking sana's cupboard and she found some CD's which were labeled 'IMPORTANT'

Ishita-" yeh cd's… sir ko dikhau.. nai…"

She kept back them and turned to find daya standing.

Daya-" kya mila?"

Ishita(stammering)-" kuch… nai… sir."

Daya checked and found the CD's.

Daya-" check karo isse."

Ishita-" okay sir."

Ishita played the CD and found that it contained market area, bus stations, etc…

Dushyant-" yeh sab toh bheed bhaad waali jagah h."

Sachin-"matlab zaroor yaha kuch hone waala h."

Daya-" humei beauro chalna chahiye… aur apne saare khabriyo ko inform karo… sana kahi bach ke jaani nai chahiye."

When they were about to go they found sana was entering in the house.

Sana-" sir.. aap log… aur yeh CD's… yeh aapke paas kya kar rahi h."

Daya-" yehi baat hum tumse poochna chahte h… yeh CD's tumhare paas."

Sana-" sir mujhe yeh waapas kar dijiye."

Dushyant-" tumne divya aur Nikhil ke saath aisa kyu kiya."

Sana-" kya kiya maine?"

Sachin-" sana… zyada bholi mat bano… pehle tumne un dono ko under construction building mei bula ke bomb blast karaya aur ab keh rahi ho ki kuch nai pata.."

Sana-" kya? Nikhil aur divya theek toh h."

Daya-" naatak band karo."

Sana-" sir plz… mai naatak nai kar rahi hoon… mujhe CD's waapas kar dijiye."

Daya-" nahi karenge… pehle humei batao yeh sab hai kya… aur…"

Before daya could say anything further sana took hold of ishita and put her on a gunpoint.

Dushyant-" sana…"

Sana-" sorry dushyant sir… sorry everyone… mujhe CD's de dijiye… jaldi."

Sachin-" yeh tum theek nai kar rahi ho."

Sana-" jaanti hoon sir… par plz mere paas aur koi option nai h."

Daya-" sana…"

Sana-"CD's."

Daya gave CD's to sana and she pushed ishita and rushed out of there. They tried to chase her but were not able to.

Daya-" beauro chalo aur saare khabriyo ko inform karo… kab tak bachegi yeh…"

**AFTER A WEEK; IN THE MORNING; OUTSIDE KAVIN'S HOUSE:**

It has been a week since CID team was not able to find sana.

Kavin was ready to go to beauro. He went outside and found sana standing near his car.

Kavin-" tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Sana-" sir mujhe aapse baat karni h."

Kavin-" ek hafte se sab tumhe khoj raha h… kaha thi tum…. Aisha itni pareshaan h aur tumhe baat karni h."

Sana-" sir agar mai nai bhaagi hoti toh mai yeh kabhi saabit nai kar paati ki mai nirdosh hoon."

Kavin-" matlab tumhe saboot mil gaya."

Sana-" haan sir…"

Kavin-" kya saboot h."

Sana-" sir mai gaadi mei batati hoon."

Kavin-" theek h, chalo."

They sat in the car and kavin started driving.

Kavin-" ab batao… kya baat h."

Sana-" I'm sorry sir…."

Kavin-" kisliye…"

Sana-" sir baat yeh h ki…(saw something)… sir aage dekhiye."

Kavin saw that a car was coming in full speed. Before kavin could react, that car met with an accident with kavin's car.

Kavin saw that sana was thrown out of the car and she composed herself and came near kavin saying-' kavinnnn siiiir….' And he got unconscious after that.

When he regained his senses, he saw that he is lying on the hospital bed and all the team members were there.

Aisha (teary)-" kaise h aap?"

Kavin-" mujhe hua kya tha?"

Dushyant-" accident hua tha tumhara… aur kuch log tumhe yaha le kar aaye h… aur tumhara kidney ka operation bhi hua h…"

Kavin-" kidney operation…"

Abhijeet-" haan tumhari kidney damage ho gayi thi aur luckily humei donor bhi mil gaya."

Kavin-" kaun h woh…"

Daya-" pata nai… doctor ne kaha ki usne kuch batane se mana kiya h."

Kavin-" okay… sana kaisi h?"

All were shocked.

Tarika-" sana…"

Kavin-" haan woh bhi mere saath thi…"

Shreya-" par sana toh yaha nahi h."

Rajat-" haan hum jab aaye toh sana yaha nahi thi aur jo log tumhe yaha pa le ke aaye h unhone bhi sana ke baare mei kuch nai bataya."

Divya-" matlab sana ne yeh sab kiya h."

Purvi-" woh yeh sab kyu kar rahi h?"

Aisha-" kavin aap sure h na ki woh sana hi thi…"

Kavin-" haan aisha."

Abhijeet-" matlab hum sabka shaq sahi tha… sana ne hi sab kiya h…. hum sab ussi jagah jaate h jaha accident hua tha… shaayad kisi ne sana ko dekha ho…daya, shreya, rajat, purvi aur divya… chalo mere saath."

They all went and doctor came in.

Doctor-" yeh kuch medicines h… aap lete aaiye."

Nikhil-" ji doctor."

Vineet-" Nikhil… mai bhi chal raha hoon."

And they both went out of the room.

Nikhil-" ab toh yakeen ho gaya na vineet ki sana ne hi sab kiya h."

Vineet-" samajh nai aa raha usne aisa kyu kiya?"

Nikhil-" ab yeh sab baatein baad mei karenge… pehle medicines le lete h."

And they went to purchase the medicines.

**AFTER SOMETIMES;**

Dushyant went out of the room talking on the phone and he saw that a person is talking to doctor. Dushyant knows that person.

Person-" woh theek h na."

Doctor-" aap chinta mat kariye… woh theek h aur unhe hosh bhi aa gaya h… aap unse mil sakte h."

Person-" thank you doctor."

The person went inside the room and dushyant followed him and he was shocked to see the scene. He was about to go inside the room but he stopped after listening their conversation.

Dushyant-" is it really true… yeh kaise ho sakta h... "

He went inside the room and the that person and the one on the bed were shocked to see him.

Dushyant-" maine sab sun liya h…"

Person-" aap…"

Dushyant-" haan mai…. Don't worry mai kisi se kuch nai kahunga…. Bas aage ka plan bata do."

Person told dushyant about the plan and he agreed to help them.

***…***

**Who was that person aur agar sana kavin ke saath thi toh woh kaha gayi? **

**Stay tuned to know further ….. plz plz plz read and review coz each and every review is very precious to me…..**

**Take care and stay safe….**

**Luv u all a lots… ;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody… happy republic day…**

**Rajvigirl, loveabhi, guest, areej23, aasia, crazyforpurvi, parise22, kavi-fan, bhumi98, bindiyaabhi.96… thank you all… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

**Okay mujhe lag raha h ki aap logo ko suspense pasand nai aa raha h… koi baat nai mai iss chapter mei suspense end kar doongi aur next chapter se…. woh toh next chapter mei pata chalega…**

**Chapter 4**

_**!YEH ZINDAGI!**_

**AFTER 4 DAYS;**

Kavin was discharged from the hospital and he came in the beauro.

Kavin-" good morning to all."

Everyone was surprised to see him.

Aisha-" aap yaha kya kar rahe h? aapko toh aaram karna chahiye na…"

Kavin-" mai theek hoon aisha…. Aur kitna aaram karunga."

Dushyant-" phir bhi yaar…. Tumhe rest karna chahiye tha."

Kavin-" plz dushyant… yaha rahunga toh thoda theek feel karunga."

Shreya-" sahi kaha sir… after all aisha jo yaha pe h."

This made all to laugh and kavin and aisha to blush.

Kavin-" waise… sana ka kuch pata chala."

Vineet-" no sir… humne bahut koshish ki use dhoondhne ki… par abhi tak kuch pata nai chala."

Aisha-" samajh nai aa raha ki woh aisa kyu kar rahi h."

Daya-" achcha baatein baad mei karna… let's get back to work."

All-" yes sir."

**AFTER SOMETIMES;**

A person entered in CID beauro and everyone was shocked to see that person coz she was none ather than sana.

Daya-" sana… tum…"

Sana-" haan sir… mai."

Nikhil-" ab kiska accident karane aayi ho."

Sana-" mai yaha sach batane aayi hoon."

Abhijeet-" kaisa sach."

Sana-" sach toh aap logo ko pata h… mai yaha bas surrender karne aayi hoon."

Aisha-" what? Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho."

Sana-" sach keh rahi hoon aisha… yeh sab maine kiya h."

Vineet-" kiske dabaaw mei aa ke yeh keh rahi ho?"

Sana-" kisi ke nai."

Sachin-" poori baat batao."

Sana-" sir jab mei crime branch mei thi tabhi mai aatankwaadiyo ke saath shaamil ho gayi thi aur maine abhi tak jo bhi kiya who mera aur aatankwaaadiyo ka hi plan tha."

Rajat-" yakeen nai ho raha h ki tumne yeh sab kiya."

Abhijeet-" boss kaun h tumhara."

Sana-" mujhe nai pata."

Aisha-" sana… keh do ki yeh sab jhoot h."

Abhijeet-" tumhare boss ka pata toh hum laga lenge philhall tumhe custody mei liya jaata h… ishita."

Ishita-" yes sir…"

Ishita went and was about to take sana, aisha said-" ek minute ishita…(coming towards sana)… aaj se mere dil mei tumhare kiye sirf nafrat rahegi… sirf nafrat… (teary)…kyu kiya aisa?"

Sana went from there with ishita without giving any response.

Aisha started crying and shreya, purvi and divya consoled her.

**DURING LUNCH TIME;**

Everyone went to cafeteria except kavin and dushyant. Dushyant was updating some data and kavin was lost in his thoughts.

Dushyant-" kaha khoye hue ho kavin?"

Kavin-" huh…"

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" kuch nai."

Dushyant-" tum mujhe bata sakte ho."

Kavin-" mujhe kuch ajeeb lag raha h."

Dushyant-" matlab."

Kavin-" agar sana ko surrender karna tha toh pehle bhi kar sakti thi… phir achanak…"

Dushyant-" kavin…. Uske mind mei kya tha humei kya pata? Shaayad uske boss ka order ho."

Kavin-" par yaar… sana aisi ladki nai h… woh…"

Dushyant(cutting him)-" kal teri sagai h… I guess tujhe uske baare mei sochna chahiye."

Kavin-" I think you are right… but…"

Dushyant-" tu zyaada stress mat le… sab theek hoga."

Kavin-" thanx yaar."

**NEXT DAY; AT MANNAT HALL:**

The hall was decorated beautifully… after all kavin aur aisha ki sagai h… decoration toh beautiful hogi hi.

The hall was filled with guests and all of them were waiting for aisha.

**IN GIRL'S ROOM;**

Aisha was getting ready but she was upset.

Divya-" bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho."

Aisha-" thanx…"

Purvi-" aaj tumhari sagai h aisha… aur tum upset kyu ho?"

Aisha-" socha tha ki sana bhi yaha hogi hum sabke saath…. Par."

Tarika-" ab beeti baatein bhool jao… aaj se tumhari nayi zindagi shuru hone waali h… "

Shreya-" haan aisha…"

Ishita entered the room and said-" pandit ji bula rahe h."

All the girls brought aisha downstairs. She came and stood in front of kavin. They were about to exchange rings when they heard a voice.

Voice-" ruk jao…"

They all turned to find sana standing there.

Aisha-" sana… tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Sana-" tumhe sagai ka tohfa dene aayi hu."

Daya-" par tumhe toh custody mei liya gaya tha na… ishita."

Ishita-" sorry sir… maine sana ko jail mei nahi dala…"

Abhijeet-" what? Ishita tumhe iske liye fire kiya jaa sakta h."

Dushyant-" kisliye sir… ek begunah ko chodne ke liye."

Sachin-" matlab…"

Vineet-" matlab yeh ki sana ne kuch nai kiya."

Rajat-" achcha… toh phir kisne kiya?"

Vineet-" aap khud dekh lijiye sir."

Vineet played a CD in projector.

Ishita-" yeh kal subha ki recording h."

**In the video:**

Sana came inside someone's house… and guess who was it….

Person-" sana tum… andar aao na."

Sana-" mujhe sab pata chal chukka h."

Person-" kya?"

Sana-" kyu kar rahi ho yeh sab AISHA."

Aisha-" maine kya kiya."

Sana-" bholi mat bano… mai uss shop pe gayi thi jaha se tumne mere liye ghadi li thi… shopkeeper ne bataya ki tumne aisi hi ek aur ghadi li thi… aur toh aur uss under construction building ke saamne waali building ke watchman ne tumhe dekha tha…. In fact kavin sir ki gadi ka break fail bhi tumne karwaaya."

Aisha-" tum kya bakwaas kar rahi ho… mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha."

Sana-" koi nai… beauro chalo sab samajh aa jaega."

Aisha-" kya?"

Sana-" haan… waha pe jab sab log shopkeeper, watchman aur mechanic se pooch tach karenge tab sab samajh aa jaega…"

Aisha-" tum paagal ho gayi ho."

Sana turned to go and said-" theek h mai beauro ja ke sabko sach bata doongi…"

Aisha-" aur apne pyaar ki zindagi khatre mei daal dogi."

Sana(turning towards her)-" what?"

Aisha-" yes dear… agar tumne sabko sach bata diya toh tumhara pyaar…. Tumhare KAVIN SIR ki zindagi khatre mei pad jaegi."

Sana was stunned.

Aisha-" kya hua? Chauk gayi yeh jaan lar ki mujhe kaise pata chala."

Sana was not able to say anything.

Aisha-" ab tumhare phone ki wallpaper kavin ki photo h toh…. Koi bhi samajh sakta h."

Sana-" kyu kiya tumne aisa?"

Aisha-" do reasons h…. pehla mai ussi gang ki member hoon jo CID ko khatm karna chahti h aur doosra tumse badla lena tha…"

Sana-" kaisa badla."

Aisha-" yaad h…. vikram…"

Sana-" vikram…. Wahi na jisne humare desh ki information dusre desh ko di thi."

Aisha-" haan… pyaar karti thi usse mai… aur tumne use jail pahuchwa diya…. Usi din maine thaan liya tha ki mai tumse badla zaroor lungi."

Sana-" aur issiliye tum bhi ek apraadhi ban gayi..."

Aisha-" haan… aur agar tum kavin ko zinda dekhna chahti ho toh apne aap ko kanoon ke hawaale kar do."

Sana-" theek h…. par kavin sir ko kuch nai hona chahiye."

Aisha-" itni care aur concern… par afsoos kavin ko iski koi kadar nai h… woh bewkoof toh yeh bhi nai jaanta h ki tumne use kidney donate ki h."

Sana(shocked)-" tumhe kaise pata?"

Aisha-" tumhe hospital mei doctor se baat karte hue dekha tha."

Sana-" sharm aati h mujhe tumhe apna dost kehte hue."

Aisha-" mere saamne drama mat karo… ab mai beauro ja rahi hoon…. Tum aa ke surrender kar dena… aur agar koi hoshiyaari ki toh yaad rakhna… kavin ki zindagi mere haath mei h."

Sana-" bas ek baat bata do."

Aisha-" kya?"

Sana-" tumne mere no. se divya aur Nikhil ko kaise message kiya."

Aisha-" maine divya ke phone mei apna number tumhare naam se save kar diya tha aur meri kismat dekho… blast mei uska phone bhi swaaha ho gaya."

Sana-" tumne jo kiya woh bahut galat h… ek na ek din tumhe iski saza zaroor milegi."

Aisha-" tab ka tab dekhenge…. Philhaal tum apne aap ko kanoon ke hawaale karne ke liye ready ho jao."

**Video ends**

All were super shocked to see the video. They have never expected this.

Kavin-" aisha… yeh sab tumne kiya…. I can't believe this."

Abhijeet-" kya h yeh sab aisha… tum… kyu kiya yeh."

Daya-" tumhari wajah se hum logo ne sana ko kitna galat samjha."

Nikhil-" sorry sana…"

Sana-" it's ok Nikhil."

Rajat-" lekin dushyant, vineet aur ishita ko yeh sab kaise pata chala."

Vineet-" sir… jab tarika ka accident hua tha toh sana ke jaane ke baad mai usse milne gaya tha… tab sana ne bataya ki woh apne khabri se nai karan se milne gayi thi."

Sachin-" karan…"

Sana-" sir karan ek undercover cop h… usse meri help chahiye thi… issliye mere paas who CD's thi."

Rajat-" toh tum humei yeh bata sakti thi."

Sana-" sir yeh baat top secret thi… aur agar mai uska naam reveal karti toh uski jan khtre mei pad jaati."

Dushyant-" phir jab sana ko sach pata chala toh woh kavin ko batane gayi… but isse pehle sana kuch bata pati unka accident ho gaya… aur maine hospital mei vineet aur doctor ki baat suni thi."

Daya-" toh yeh baat tumne kal beauro mei kyu nai batai."

Dushyant-" sir kyunki hum chahte the ki aisha thodi relax ho jaaye."

Aisha-" tumhe kya lagta h sana… ki mai itni jaldi apne aap ko surrender kar doongi… nahi…"

Aisha took out a gun and pointed it on kavin.

Dushyant-" aisha…"

Aisha-" koi nai hilega… warna mai kavin ko goli maar dungi."

Sana-" gun niche karo…"

Aisha-" maine kaha tha tumse sana… koi hoshiyaari mat karna… magar tumne baat nai suni."

Abhijeet-" aisha paagal mat bano…. Put the gun down."

Aisha-" sorry senior inspector abhijeet…."

Daya( moving a little towards aisha)-" aisha… apne aap ko kanoon ke hawaale kar do."

Aisha-" don't move… "

Shreya-" aisha… don't do this."

Aisha-" mujhe mat sikhao ki mujhe kya karna chahiye."

Kavin-" aisha… gun niche karo."

Aisha-" sorry kavin… magar aaj mai aapki baat nai sunungi…. Aapko marna padega… warna mera badla kaise poora hoga."

Ishita-" stop it aisha…"

Aisha-" sorry kavin… but aapko upar jaana hi hoga."

Sachin-" aisha… paagalpanti mat karo."

Aisha-" bye bye…"

And a bullet shot took place and a voice came- ' ahhh'

They all were stunned to see the scene.

When aisha fired the gun immediately sana ran and pushed kavin aside…. So the buleet hitted sana on her stomach.

Vineet-" sana…"

Purvi(to aisha)-" bahut ho gaya tumhara naatak." She slapped aisha and took her in the custody.

Everyone took sana to the hospital and operation was going on. All of them were waiting outside the OT and kavin was sitting alone on the bench. He was engrossed in his thoughts when dushyant put his hands on kavin's shoulder.

Dushyant-" tum theek toh ho na kavin."

Kavin(teary)-" kaise theek ho sakta hu… aaj sana ki jo haalat h woh sirf meri wajah se h… woh goli mere liye thi… kyu har baar sana apni jaan khatre mei daal ke mujhe bachati h…"

Dushyant-" kyunki sana tumse pyaar karti h."

Kavin-" koi kisi se itna pyaar kaise kar sakta h."

Dushyant-" tujhe issliye nai pata kyunki tune aaj tak kisi se pyaar nai kiya… jab pyaar hoga apne aap pata chal jaega."

Kavin-" shaayad tum theek keh rahe ho… I just hope sana jaldi se theek ho jaaye."

Dushyant-" don't worry… operation chal raha h na…. sab theek hoga."

Kavin-" hope so…"

Just then doctor came outside the OT.

Daya-" sana kaisi h doctor?"

Doctor-" don't worry… woh khatre se baahar h."

Kavin-" hum mil sakte h."

Doctor-" abhi woh behosh h… 2-3 ghante mei unhe hosh aayega tab aap unse mil sakte h."

Tarika-" thank you doctor."

Doctor-" you are welcome… plz excuse me."

And the doctor went away.

***…***

**SHOCK LAGA…. Shaayad ha…. Agar laga h toh review zaroor kariyega…. Nai laga ho toh bhi kariyega… hahaha..**

**What next… kya kavin bhi sana se pyaar karne lagega…. Ya kuch aur twist and turns aayenge…. Sochte rahiye….**

**Take care and stay safe…. JAI HIND…**

**Love you all a lots…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody… **

**Bhumi98, zxcv, rajvigirl, parise22, areej23, Ansha Di's Ananya, Guests, bindiyaabhi.96, Lishukriri, mahimahal, kashaftitli….. thank you all….**

**Okay here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

_**!YEH ZINDAGI!**_

**Continued from the previous;**

Sana regained her senses and saw all the team members were present.

ACP sir( in caring tone)-" kaisi ho beta?"

Sana-" theek hoon sir."

Daya-" we are extremely sorry sana."

Sana-" plz sir… sorry bol ke aap log mujhe sharminda kar rahe h."

Just then doctor entered.

Doctor-" ab aapki tabiyat kaisi h?"

Sana-" better feel kar rahi hoon doctor."

Sana saw that everyone was emotional and so to lighten the situation she said-" mujhe discharge kab tak milega?"

Doctor-" kam se kam do din baad."

Sana-" do din… nai doctor… agar mai do din yaha rahungi toh paagal ho jaungi aur phir mujhe paagal khaane jaana hoga… aur agar mai paagal khaane gayi toh waha ke saare paagal mujhe dekh ke bhaag jaenge aur sheher mei kohraam mach jaega… nai nai aap mujhe kal hi discharge de dijiye."

Sana said all this in a flow and everyone started laughing.

Vineet-" tum paagal ho."

Sama-" I know."

Vineet-" aur sabse achi dost bhi."

Sana-" woh bhi mujhe pata h…. koi nayi baat karo."

Doctor-" aap zyada boliye mat aur rest kariye."

Vineet-" suna."

Sana-" sun liya."

Doctor-" aur aap log mei se koi ek hi ruk sakta h."

Kavin-" mai ruk jau?"

All understood that kavin and sana need to talk to each other.

Abhijeet-" theek h…thank you doctor."

The doctor went away.

Shreya-" apna khayaal rakhna sana… tumse subha milne aate h…. bye."

Sana-" okay… bye."

They all went away and kavin came and sat opposite to sana. Before he could say anything sana said-" aap theek h."

Kavin-" hospital bed pe tum leti ho aur mujhse pooch rahi ho ki mai theek hu ya nai."

Sana-" mujhe toh body pe chot lagi h… par aapke toh dil pe chot lagi h…. aur mujhe pata h ki jab dil pe chot lagti h toh kaisa feel hota h."

Kavin-" samajh nai aa raha h ki tumhe thanx kaise bolu."

Sana-" kisliye…"

Kavin-" tumne har baar meri jaan bachai h… yaha tak ki tumne apni kidney bhi mujhe de di… samajh nai aa raha ki tumhara ehsaan kaise chukaunga."

Sana-" mere pyaar ko ehsaan ka naam mat dijiye sir…"

Kavin-" sana… mai…"

Sana-" jaanti hoon aap mujhse pyaar nai karte aur aapko guilty feel karne ki zaroorat nai h… aapse pyaar karte samay maine koi shart nai rakhi thi ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karenge."

Kavin-" tumhe samajhna bahut mushkil h."

Sana-" kyu?"

Kavin-" abhi kuch der pehle paaglo jaisi baat kar rahi thi aur ab itni serious baatei."

Sana-" mai aisi hi hoon."

Kavin-" toh…( extending his hand) mujhse dosti karogi."

Sana kept his hand on him and said-" zaroor… friends."

Just then nurse came and gave sana medicines. She took it and slept as there were seductive in the medicine and kavin slept on couch.

Days passed like this and kavin and sana's friendship was growing day by day but sana never expressed her love for him as she knows that it will only make him feel guilty.

**ONE EVENING;**

Sana and vineet were talking in the parking lot when kavin and ishyant came.

Ishita-" kya baatein ho rahi h."

Sana-" kuch nai bas vineet ko keh rahi hoon ki aaj mera plan chaupat na karein."

Dushyant-" kaisa plan?"

Vineet-" kuch nai sir…"

Sana(teasing smile)-" kuch nai vineet."

Vineet-" shut up…"

Sana-" okay but ab tum jao… warna late ho jaoge."

Vineet-" ok… bye everyone."

Sana-" all the best."

Vineet-" thanx."

After that he went away.

Kavin-" sana… tum kaise jaogi… tum vineet ke saath hi aayi thi na."

Sana-" don't worry sir… mai cab le lungi."

Kavin-" arrey aise kaise cab le logi… chalo mai tumhe drop kar deta hoon."

Sana-" but sir…"

Kavin-" no buts."

Dushyant-" ha sana… mai aur ishita bhi chal rahe h… tum bhi chalo."

Sana-" ok sir."

So all the four sat in kavin's car with kavin on the driving seat, dushyant on the passenger seat and ishita and sana at the back.

**ON THE WAY;**

Sana-" waise ishita tum subha se bahut khush lag rahi ho… kya baat h?"

Ishita(while blushing)-" kuch nai yaar."

Kavin-" kuch toh h… maine bhi note kiya ki dushyant subha se kuch zyada hi khush h."

Dushyant-" woh…"

Sana-" bataiye na sir."

Dushyant-" maine ishita ko shaadi ke liye propose kar diya."

Kavin immediately stopped the car.

Dushyant-" kya kar raha h… paagal ho gaya h kya?"

Kavin-" tune sach mei ishita ko propose kar diya."

Dushyant-" haan…"

Sana-" congrats dushyant sir, congrats ish…"

Ishyant-" thanks."

Kavin-" sirf thanks se kaam nai chalega… party toh banti h."

Dushyant-" jald hi doonga… pehle gadi toh chala."

Kavin-" ok…"

Kavin again started the car. Firstly he dropped ishita and then dushyant. After that sana came to the front seat.

Sana's house came.

Kavin-" lo aa gaya tumhara ghar."

Sana-" thanx sir."

Kavin-" dosti mei no sorry… no thank you."

Sana-" okay sir."

Kavin saw something and said-" yeh kya hua?"

Sana-" kya?"

Kavin pulled her hand and saw that there was a cut.

Kavin-" yeh kab hua?"

Sana-" woh…"

Kavin-" I'm sorry."

Sana-" kyu sir."

Kavin-" mujhe pata h ki jab maine achanak se gadi roki thi tabhi tumhe ye chot lagi thi… chalo mai first kar deta hoon."

Sana-" no sir…"

Kavin-" mai pooch nai raha hoon… bata raha hoon."

They went inside sana's house and kavin did the first aid while sitting on the couch. Suddenly lights went off.

Kavin-" yeh light ko kya hua."

Sana-" pata nai sir… mai candle laati hoon."

But before sana could move there was a loud thunder storm and sana was so much afraid that she immediately hugged kavin.

Kavin felt something different… he was not able to understand it and he hugged her back, the light came back but sana was still in the hug. Slowly they got separated but they were looking in each other's eyes. Kavin cupped her face and leaned forward while closing his eyes and sana too closed her eyes in nervousness. Kavin leaned more close and kissed her and she responded back with same passion. They separated after few minutes but sana eyes were still closed and she was trying to breathe. Kavin leaned and started kissing her neck and she held his jacket tightly. While kissing her neck, kavin opened first two buttons of her shirt. Her breathing has become more faster and deeper and kavin dragged his kiss towards the throat and sana's hands were caressing his hair. He dragged his kiss downwards and suddenly sana's phone rang.

They came to reality and immediately got seperated, sana closed the buttons and took the phone and saw that vivek was calling.

Sana-" haan vivek.. tum mission se kab aaye?"

Vivek-" ek ghante pehle… sana… woh.."

Sana-" kya hua vivek tum bahut tensed lag rahe ho."

Vivek-" sana tum city hospital aa sakti ho… woh beeji."

Sana-" kya hua beeji ko."

Vivek-" heart attack aaya h… aur beeji tumhe hi bula rahi h."

Sana-" kya… mai aabhi aati hoon."

Sana disconnected the call.

Kavin-" sab theek h."

Sana( not making any eye contact)-" woh… city hospital jaana h… beeji ki tabiyat theek nai h."

Kavin-" mai chod deta hoon."

Sana-" mai chali jaungi."

Kavin-" maine kaha na… ab chalo."

They both headed towards city hospital. The hospital came and sana came down of the car.

Sana-" thank you sir… good night."

Kavin-" good night."

Kavin went away and sana went inside the hospital.

Sana-" vivek beeji kaisi h."

Vivek-" pata nai yaar… doctor ne abhi kuch bataya nai."

Just then doctor came.

Vivek-" doctor… beeji kaisi h."

Doctor-" woh ab theek h aur aap sab se milna chahti h."

Vivek's family, vivek and sana went inside.

Beeji-" vivek beta."

Vivek-" ji beeji."

Beeji-" idhar aa."

Vivek went towards her and she said-" beta mujhe pata h ki mai zyaada din zinda nai reh sakti."

Vivek's mother-" maaji aap yeh kya keh rahi h."

Beeji-" sahi keh rahi hoon… meri ek aakri iksha h…. sana beta… meri ek khwahish poori karogi."

Sana(teary)-" aap jo bole beeji mai karne ko taiyaar hu."

Beeji-" meri khwahish h ki ***********************************************************"

**MEANWHILE; AT KAVIN'S HOUSE:**

Kavin phoned dushyant.

Kavin-" dushyant."

Dushyant-" haan kavin… bolo."

Kavin-" I'm in love."

Dushyant-" what?"

Kavin-" yes."

Dushyant-" kaun h woh."

Kavin-" sana."

Dushyant-" kya… tu sana se pyaar karta h."

Kavin-" haan dushyant… I love her."

Dushyant-" usse bataya."

Kavin-" abhi nai."

Dushyant-" toh…"

Kavin-" kal sabke saamne kahunga."

Dushyant-" great… toh tu kal ja plan kar… mai chala sone."

Kavin-" good night."

Dushyant-" good night."

**NEXT MORNING; CID BEAURO:**

Everyone has arrived except sana.

Kavin-" sna kaha reh gayi… humesha toh time pe aati thi."

Dushyant-" aa rahi hogi yaar… chillax."

Just then sana came along with vivek but she was not in formals. She was wearing salwar suit.

Shreya-" hey vivek… mission se kab aaye?"

Vivek-" kal hi aaya tha."

Vineet-" sana… yeh kya pehen rakha h."

Sana-" salwar suit."

Vineet-" woh toh mujhe bhi pata h… par beauro mei."

Vivek-" ek announcement karni h."

Purvi-" kya?"

Vivek-" meri aur sana ki shaadi fix ho gayi h."

Kavin froze at his place.

Vineet-" what?"

Sana-" haan… kal engagement h aur uske ek din baad shaadi."

Daya-" itni jaldi."

Vivek-" haan sir...aur shaadi lonavana mei h aur hum sab aaj hi nikal rahe h… aap log bhi humare saath aaj hi chaliye."

ACP sir-" par…"

Sana-" please sir…. aapko toh pata h ki mai anaath hu aur aap mere liye pita se bhi badh kar h aur mai yeh chaahti hu ki mera kanyadaan aap kare."

ACP sir-" theek h… jaisa tum kaho."

Kavin-" congrats sana, congrats vivek."

Vivek-" thank you sir."

Kavin-" sorry vivek mai nai aa paunga… mujhe kuch urgent kaam h."

Sana-" no arguments sir… aapko aana hoga… apne dost ke liye."

Kavin-" sana…"

Vivek-" please sir."

Kavin-" theek h… chalunga."

Saying this he went towards washroom and dushyant followed him.

As soon as kavin entered the washroom he started crying.

Dushyant-" kavin…"

Kavin immediately hugged him and said-" kyu yaar… kyu hua aisa… life mei pehli baar kisi se pyaar kiya tha aur…."

Dushyant-" shaant ho ja yaar… shaayad tune hi samajhane mei der kar di."

Kavin-" ab samajh mei aa raha h ki kaisa lagta h jab dil tutta h… kitna dard hota h… it's unbearable… pata nai kaise sana ne sab saha tha…"

Dushyant-" chal ab rona band kar… ek baar sana se keh ke toh dekh… shaayad sab sahi ho jaaye."

Kavin(separating from hug)-" nai yaar… sana vivek ke saath bahut khush rahegi… dono ek dusre ko bahut achche se jaante h… ek dusre ko pasand karte h."

Dushyant-" par pyaar nai karte… "

Kavin-" maine already sana ko bahut takleef di h… mai uski life ab aur complicate nai karna chahta."

Dushyant-" kya pata yeh bolne se sab theek ho jaaye."

Kavin-" mai sana ko jaanta hu… agar usne yeh faisla liya h toh iske peeche koi reason hoga…. Kyunki wph humesha apne se pehle doosro ke baare mei sochti h…. jab tak woh mujhse nai bolegi mai bhi usse nai kahunga ki mai usse pyaar karta hoon."

Dushyant-" aur agar usne nai bola toh…"

Kavin-" toh mai isss faisle mei sana ke saath hoon."

Dushyant-" toh tu chal raha h."

Kavin-" haan."

***….***

**So… what next…kya vivek aur sana ki shaadi ho jaegi ya sana kavin se apne pyaar ka izhaar kar degi…**

**Stay tuned to know…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots…. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody… **

**Mano, bindiyaabhi.96, rajvigirl, parise22, Bhumi98…. Thank you all of you…**

**I'm really not happy with the number of reviews I got on previous chapter…. Itni buri story lag rahi h… koi nai… i will end the story in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

_**!YEH ZINDAGI!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Everyone has reached the farm house in lonavala and the preparations have started. All of them were involved in the preparations but half- heartedly but they didn't show.

**IN THE EVENING;**

All of them got ready. All the boys were in sherwaani of different colors. Tarika, shreya and purvi were wearing saree and ishita and divya were in lehenga…

Panditji called sana and ishita and divya brought her down. She was wearing golden- brown colored lehenga with matching accessories. Kavin was stunned to see her and was staring her but he looked away realizing the situation.

Sana came and stood in front of vivek. They exchanged rings and the hall echoed with clappings. Vivek and sana took blessings from beeji.

Beeji-" aaj mai bahut khush hu… shukriya beta."

Vivek-" aap khush h toh hum bhi khush h beeji." And he hugged beeji.

The environment got emotional. To lighten it, mayur said-" ab yeh rona- dhona band kariye aur sab baith jaiye… program shuru hone waala h."

Sana-" kaisa program?"

Sachin-" tum dono ke liye surprise h."

All of them seated and mayur took hold of the mike.

Mayur-" good evening everyone… aaj hum sab yaha pe vivek aur sana ki sagai mei shaamil hone aaye h… aur iss shaam ko aur bhi khoobsurat banane ke liye humne kuch surprise performances ka aayojan kiya h… so please welcome…. Nikhil and divya on stage."

**Baby Here You Shout,****  
><strong>**Your Love Has Made Me So Choosy, Cooll!******

**Jag Jag Sara Jag Sara Nikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Pyaar Ka Vaadhe Vich Bikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud******

**Jag Jag Sara Jag Sara Nikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Pyaar Ka Vaadhe Vich Bikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud******

**Jag Jag Sara Jag Sara Nikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Pyaar Ka Vaadhe Vich Bikhar Gaya******

**Jag Jag Sara Jag Sara Nikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Pyaar Ka Vaadhe Vich Bikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud******

**Dil Tera Hoi Jaye Apran Jul Jaye****  
><strong>**Mar Udhle Dekho Zikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Sham Savere****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Pyar Se Tere****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Udthe Badi Hud****  
><strong>**Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Sham Savere****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Pyar Se Tere****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Udthe Badi Hud****  
><strong>**Mauja Hi Mauja******

**Oh Mahi Mera Sharwat Varga****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Tenu Gat Gat Peela****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Mera Dil Menu Dei De Dil Menu Dei De****  
><strong>**Khul Ke Jeela****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Mera Sharwat Varga****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Tenu Gat Gat Peela****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Mera Dil Menu Dei Den Dil Menu Dei Den****  
><strong>**Khul Ke Jeela****  
><strong>**Mitide Ha Se****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Mere Aase Pase****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Mere Haad Beram Huye****  
><strong>**Dil Sare Rang Huye****  
><strong>**Dil Mahi Sang Huye Jidhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Tera Sahare****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Hul Hulare Ud****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Jaan Huwa Re Hud****  
><strong>**Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Sham Savere****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Pyar Se Tere****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Udthe Bhadi Hud****  
><strong>**Mauja Hi Mauja******

**Oh Mahi Mera Sone Varga****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Tenu Cham Cham Rakna****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Mera Dil Menu Dei De Dil Menu Dei De****  
><strong>**Rajke Takna****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Mera Sone Varga****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Tenu Cham Cham Rakna****  
><strong>**Oh Mahi Mera Dil Menu Dei De Dil Menu Dei De****  
><strong>**Rajke Takna****  
><strong>**Kol Bhithake, Oh Mahi Tere****  
><strong>**Sej Sajake , Oh Mahi****  
><strong>**Tere Sang Mere Gal Huye****  
><strong>**Har Ek Pal Huye****  
><strong>**Dil Be Hal Dehko Bikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud******

**Jag Jag Sara Jag Sara Nikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Pyaar Ka Vaadhe Vich Bikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Jag Jag Sara Jag Sara Nikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Pyaar Ka Vaadhe Vich Bikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Dil Tera Hoi Jaye Apran Jul Jaye****  
><strong>**Mar Udhle Dehko Zikhar Gaya****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Pyaar Pake****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Gul Milake****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Everybody Now****  
><strong>**Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Pyar Pake****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Gul Milake****  
><strong>**Hud Mauja Hi Mauja****  
><strong>**Everybody Now**

The hall echoed with clappings.

Mayur-" what a performance…. Awesome… par surprises bahut h. so please welcome daya sir and shreya."

**DAYA-Khw****aab**** hai tu, neend hoon main, dono ****mile****he, raat banein  
>Roz yahi, maangu dua, teri meri, <strong>**baat**** banein, baat banein**

**Main rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani  
>Main rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani<br>Mujhe khud mein ghol de toh, mere yaar baat ban jaani**

**Rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani  
>Main rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani<strong>

**Mujhe khud mein ghol de toh, mere yaar baat ban jaani  
>Rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani<br>Main rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani**

_**O yaara tujhe pyaar mein, battiyan kya samjhawan**_**  
><strong>_**J**__**aag**__**ke ratiyaan roz bitawaan, isse aage **__**ab**__** main kya kahun**_

_**O yaara tujhe boldi aakhiyaan, sadke jawaan**_**  
><strong>_**Maang le pakiyaan aaj duawaan, isse aage ab main kya kahun**_

**SHREYA-Maine toh dheere se, neendon ke dhaage se,  
>Bandha hai khwaab ko tere, main na jahaan chahoon,<br>Na ****aasmaan**** chahoon, aaja hisse mein tu mere**

**DAYA-Tu dhang chahaton ka, main jaise koi ****naadan****I  
>Tu dhang chahaton ka, main jaise koi naadani<strong>

**Mujhe khud se jod de toh, mere yaar baat ban jaani  
>Rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani<br>Main rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani**

**SHREYA-Tere khayalon se, tere khayalon tak,  
>Mera toh hai aana jaana<strong>

**Mera toh jo bhi hai, tu hi tha tu hi hai,  
><strong>**Baaki**** jahaan hai begana**

**DAYA-Tum ek musafir ho, main koi r****aah**** anjaani  
>Tum ek musafir ho, main koi raah anjaani<br>Mann chaah mod de toh, mere yaar baat ban jaani**

**Rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani  
>Main rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani<br>Mujhe khud mein ghol de toh, mere yaar baat ban jaani  
>Rang sharbaton ka, tu meethe ghaat ka paani<strong>

_**O yaara tujhe pyaar mein, battiyan kya samjhawan**_**  
><strong>_**Jaagke ratiyaan roz bitawaan, isse aage ab main kya kahun**_

_**O yaara tujhe boldi aakhiyaan, sadke jawaan**_**  
><strong>_**Maang le pakiyaan aaj duawaan, isse aage ab main kya kahun**_

At the end of the song, dareya were hugging each other and they separated after they heard the voice of clapping.

Abhijeet-" wah daya! What a romantic dance performance."

This made dareya to blush.

Mayur-" really… a lovely performance. So coming up next are the two handsome hunks of CID… sachin sir and vineet."

**Make some noise for the desi boyz  
>The boyz, the boyz<strong>

**Let's go c'mon**

**SACHIN-Kudiyan de dil utte rule karange, ehi bazaaran vich phaili hai hawa**

**VINEET-Todange Romeo de love da record vi, likhange ishqe da paath nawa**

**BOTH-Hum yaaron bigde hain, dil apna hai shareef bada  
>Make some noise for the desi boyz<strong>

**One, two, three Go  
>English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe<br>Maare jamm jamm ke, desi boyz  
>Sohne mohne bannke, chhaati dole tann ke<br>Naache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz  
>English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe<br>Maare jamm jamm ke, desi boyz  
>Sohne mohne bannke, chhaati dole tann ke<br>Naache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

**SACHIN-Ho hum toh yaaron henge pyaar de vyapaari, soniya maange saade ghar da pata  
>Kehnde hai Lady Gaga fan hamari, usse kaho kade mil ja zara<strong>

**VINEET-Oh kudiyon ko khush rakhna, apna toh hai asool sada  
>Make some noise for the desi boyz<br>Un, dos, tres, go**

**BOTH-English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe  
>Maare jamm jamm ke, desi boyz<br>Sohne mohne bannke, chhaati dole tann ke  
>Naache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz<strong>

**VINEET-Jisko kehte hain badmashi, kar lete hain achhi khaasi  
>Apni toh hai zimmedari, jahaan bhi dekhi kudi kawari<br>Usko ghar tak chhodne jaana, aadhi raat ko laut ke aana**

**Balle ni aaja thalle  
>SACHIN-Hum kudiyon ki hain kamzori, hum pe khali kare tijori<br>Apne peeche maara maari, karti hai yeh duniya saari  
>Hum mein dekhi hai kya khoobi, aaja inn se poochh le tu bhi<strong>

**Balle ni aaja thalle  
>BOTH-Hum yaaron bigde hain, dil apna hai shareef bada<br>Make some noise for the desi boyz  
>One, two, three sing it<strong>

**English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe  
>Maare jamm jamm ke, desi boyz<br>Sohne mohne bannke, chhaati dole tann ke  
>Naache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz<br>Duniya ke kone, dekhe aune paune  
>Sabse hai sohne desi boyz<br>Raise your voice make some noise  
>Tere liye aaye desi boyz<strong>

Mayur-" oh my god… ekdum desi performance… kyu guys."

All-" yes."

Mayur-" agli performance ke liye please welcome rajat sir and purvi."

**RAJAT-Aww.. Jaane kab hothon pe  
>Dil ne rakh di dil ki baatein<br>Samjha nahi yeh dil  
>Isko hum toh rahe samjhaate (x2)<strong>

**Maine dekha tujhe bhula ke  
>Har ek tarqeeb laga ke<br>Har nuskhe ko aazma ke  
>Par dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)<strong>

**Hangover teri yaadon ka  
>Hangover teri baaton ka<br>Hangover teri yaadon ka  
>Hangover teri baaton ka<strong>

**PURVI-Jaane kab hothon pe  
>Dil ne rakh di dil ki baatein<br>Samjha nahi yeh dil  
>Isko hum toh rahe samjhate (x2)<strong>

**Maine dekha tujhe bhula ke  
>Har ek tarqeeb laga ke<br>Har nuskhe ko aazma ke  
>Par dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)<strong>

**Hangover teri yaadon ka  
>Hangover teri baaton ka<br>Hangover teri yaadon ka  
>Hangover teri baaton ka..<strong>

**PURVI-Jaane kab meri neend udi  
>Soyi soyi raaton mein<br>Jaane kab mera haath gaya  
>Soneya tere haathon mein, aww.. (x2)<strong>

**Chal badhte teri ore  
>Main jab bhi kadam uthati hoon<br>Jaaun tujh se door door  
>Toh paas tere aa jaati hoon<strong>

**Maine dekha tujhe bhulaake  
>Har ek tarqeeb lagaake<br>Har nuskhe ko aazma ke  
>Par dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)<strong>

**Hangover teri yaadon ka  
>Hangover teri baaton ka<br>Hangover teri yaadon ka  
>Hangover teri baaton ka<strong>

**RAJAT-Ek jagah pe kabhi ruka nahin  
>Ek jagah pe kabhi tika nahin<br>Jaisa maine chaha mujhe  
>Waisa koyi dikha nahi, aww.. (x2)<strong>

**Par jabse dekha tujhe  
>Jo huaa nahi wo hone lagaa<br>Dil mera mujhe jaga ke  
>Khud seene mein sone laga<br>Meri fitrat badal rahi hai  
>Jaise barqat koyi huyi hai<br>Bas ab toh duaa yahi hai  
>Ki dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)<strong>

**Hangover teri yaadon ka  
>Hangover teri baaton ka<br>Hangover teri yaadon ka  
>Hangover teri baaton ka<strong>

****The hall echoed with clapping.

Mayur-" awesome… and ekdum hatke… so guys ab aapke saamne aa rahe h dushyant sir aur ishita… plz put your hands together for them."

**ISHITA-Mann yeh saahib ji  
>Jaane hai sab ji<br>Phir bhi banaye bahaane  
>Naina nawaabi ji<br>Dekhe hain sab ji  
>Phir bhi na samjhe ishaare<br>Mann yeh saahib ji haan karta bahaane  
>Naina nawaabi ji na samjhe ishaare<br>(na samjhe ishaare)**

**DUSHYANT-Dheere dheere, nainon ko dheere dheere  
>Jiya ko dheere dheere, bhaayo re Saibo<br>Dheere dheere, begaana dheere dheere  
>Apna sa dheere dheere, laage re Saibo<strong>

**DUSHYANT-Surkhhiyaan hain hawaaon mein**

**ISHITA-Do dilon ke milne ki**

**DUSHYANT-Ho.. arziyaan hain nazaaron mein**

**ISHITA-Lamha yeh tham jaane ki**

**ISHITA-O kaisi huzoori ji yeh lab dikhlaaye  
>Chuppi laga ke bhi ghazab hai yeh dhaaye<strong>

**DUSHYANT-Dheere dheere, nainon ko dheere dheere  
>Jiya ko dheere dheere, bhaayo re Saibo<br>Dheere dheere, begaana dheere dheere  
>Apna sa dheere dheere, laage re Saibo<strong>

**Saibo... Saibo...  
>Dheere Dheere... Dheere Dheere<strong>

Mayur-" what a splendid performance… now please welcome sabse hatke Jodi of CID… abhijeet sir and dr. tarika."

**Nahi jeena tere baaju  
>Nahi jeena, nahi jeena<br>Nahi jeena tere baaju  
>Nahi jeena, nahi jeena (x2)<br>**_**(tere baaju: without you)**_****

**ABHIJEET-Main tenu samjhawan ki  
>Na tere bina lagda jee<br>Main tenu samjhawan ki  
>Na tere bina lagda jee<br>Tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
>Main karoon intezar tera<br>Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri**

**Main tenu samjhava ki  
>Na tere bina lagda jee<br>Tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
>Main karoon intezar tera<br>Tu dil tui yon jaan meri  
>Main tenu samjhawa ki<br>Na tere bina lagda jee**

**Mere dil ne chun laiyaa ne  
>Tere dil diyaan raahan<br>Tu jo mere naal tu rehta  
>Turpe meriyaan saaha<br>Jeena mera.. hoye  
>Hun hai tera, ki main karaan<br>Tu kar aitbaar mera  
>Main karoon intezar tera<br>Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri  
>Main tenu samjhawan kee<br>Na tere bina lagda jee**

**TARIKA-Ve changa nahion keeta beeba  
>Ve changa nahion keeta beeba<br>Dil mera tod ke  
>Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan<br>Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan  
>Naal tere jod ke<strong>

**Tenu chadd ke kitthe jawan  
>Tu mera parchhanvaa<br>Tere mukhde vich hi main taan  
>Rab nu apne pawaan<br>Meri duaa.. haaye  
>Sajda tera kardi sadaa<br>Tu sun iqraar mera  
>Main karoon intezar tera<br>Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri**

**ABHIJEET-Main tainu samjhawan ki  
>Na tere bina lagda jee<strong>

Mayur-" kya kehna… ekdum mazedaar… so guys dance performances toh khatm ho gayi… lekin abhi ek singing performance baaki h… so please welcome…. Aap khud hi dekh lijiye."

Sana was stunned to see kavin standing there holding the mike and he started the song…( plz guys read the wordings)

**Saari raat aahein bharta**

**Pal pal yaadon mein marta**

**Maane na meri mann mera**

**Sooni sooni sham soone savere**

**Bahete hain aansoo mere**

**Jaane kuch bhi na mann mera**

**Kabhi mera tha jo ab begaana hai woh**

**Deewana deewana samjhe naa ho..**

**Kabhi khoya rahe, kabhi roya phir karein**

**Kabhi tute hue sapne sanjoya phir karein**

**Koi mann se uljhe na, koi mann se jeete na**

**Dil raina aisa kar diye bitaaye beete na**

**Re mann mera..**

**Maane na mann mera..**

**Ragg ragg woh samaya mere**

**Mujhko khudaya mere**

**Usse mila yaa de mitaa**

**Karoon fariyaad pukarun tujhko**

**Yaa to de dilbar mujhko**

**Dil ya seene se de hataa..**

**Mujhe saari umar ab sataana hai woh**

**Deewana deewana samjhe naa ho..**

**Kabhi khoya rahe, kabhi roya phir karein**

**Kabhi tute hue sapne sanjoya phir karein**

**Koi mann se uljhe na, koi mann se jeete na**

**Dil raina aisa kar diye bitaaye beetein na**

**Re mann mera..**

**Maane na mann mera..**

**Aisa bhi kya re dil ka lagaana**

**Aisi bhi kya re mohabbat**

**Aankhein milake ye maine jana**

**Rone se milti nahi fursat**

**Kabhi chup chup rahe**

**Kabhi zidd pe aa jaye**

**Bas ek tarikaa dhundhe**

**Jisse tujhko ko paa jaye**

**Kabhi tujh bin jee loonga**

**Kabhi mar jaaunga main**

**Tujhse sau baatein karta**

**Haaye khudko bharmaaye**

**Re mann mera**

**Mane na mann mera**

**Aaa aa aa...**

At the end of the song kavin was having tears in his eyes and when he saw sana, she was also teary eyed but she immediately wiped the tears.

Mayur-" so guys… end of the surprises… I hope you all enjoyed."

All of them went towards the dining table.

Vivek-" kya hua sana?"

Sana-" kuch nai vivek."

Vivek-" toh chalo… khana kha lete h."

Sana-" vivek mai bahut thak gayi hoon aur neend bhi aa rahi h… toh mai sone jaa rahi hoon."

Sana turned to go.

Vivek-" sana…"

Sana(turning)-" haan…"

Vivek-" tum theek toh ho na."

Sana-" ha vivek… I'm fine."

Vivek-" ok then… good night."

Sana-" good night."

Vivek reached dining table.

Ishita-" vivek… sana kaha h."

Vivek-" woh bahut thak gayi h… toh sone chali gayi h."

Divya-" okay…"

Vineet-" kavin sir kaha h yaar."

Dushyant-" actually… kavin bhi sone chala gaya h kyunki kal usse subha Mumbai jaana h."

Daya-" kyu?"

Dushyant-' urgent kaam h sir… issliye."

All of them except vivek understood and so they decided not to ask anything further.

**IN SANA'S ROOM;**

Sana came inside the room and started crying. She remembered the moments she spend with kavin… their first kiss… which made her to cry more….

Voice-" sana…"

Sana turned and find vineet standing there. She immediately ran and hugged him while crying.

Vineet-" aaj pehli baar tumhe rote hue dekh raha hoon… kyu kar rahi ho yeh… abhi bhi waqt h… humei vivek ko sab bata dena chahiye."

Sana instantly separated and said-" nai vineet… maine beeji se waada kiya h."

Vineet-" kaisa waada yaar… sana tumhe pata h tumhare iss faisle se teen zindiya barbaad ho rahi h."

Sana-" vinnet tumhe pata h na ki bachpan se beeji ne hi mujhe paala h… meri har zidd poori ki h… aur aaj agar woh mujhse kuch maang rahi h…. toh mi unhe mana nai kar sakti."

Vineet-" aur kavin sir ka kya? Don't tell me ki tumne yeh nai dekha ki aaj gaana gaate samaye woh ro rahe the… unka kya hoga sana…"

Sana-" waqt ke saath sab theek ho jaega… hum dono ek dusre ko bhool jaenge."

Vineet-" itna aasan h… plz don't do this."

Sana(little louder)-" for god's sake vineet… plz… meri engagement ho gayi h aur parso shaadi h… "

Vineet-" par sana…"

Sana-" mujhe neend aa rahi h vinnet…."

Saying this she went towards the bed and vineet went out of her room.

Sana's POV-' sorry vineet… mai jaanti hu tumse bahut rudely baat ki… shaayad meri kismet mei yahi likha h… ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena."

***….***

**End of this chapter and next will be the last one….**

**Stay tuned to know…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Luv u all a lots… ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody… **

**Princess khanam, anubhabmondal137, mahimahal, Lishukriti, Bhumi98, parise22, kavi-fan, bindiyaabhi.96…. thank you all….**

**Okay guys mai iss chapter mei story end nai kar rahi hu…. But next chapter mei karungi… sorry for that kyunki teen chapter ka content maine pichle chapter mei likh diya…. But don't worry I will be back with the next story sooonnnn….**

**Chapter 7**

_**!YEH ZINDAGI!**_

**NEXT MORNING; 6:00 AM;**

Sana was sleeping in her room until her mobile buzzed. She saw that there was a message saying

**Tumse urgently milna h…**

**Farm house ke saamne waale park mei 15 minute mei aa jaana…**

Sana-" urgently milna h…. kya baat ho sakti h." Thinking this she freshened up and went towards the park.

There she saw that someone was sitting on the bench and was in deep thinking. She went towards the person and kept her hand on the person's shoulder and said-" vivek…"

Vivek looked up and said-" sana… aa gayi tum… baitho na."

Sana sat beside him and said-" itni urgently kya baat karni h tumhe."

Vivek( seriously)-" sana… woh…"

Sana-" kya baat h vivek?"

Vivek-" sana… humari engagement ho gayi h… aur kal shaadi h… aur mai nai chahta ki humare rishte ki shuruwaat jhoot se ho…"

Sana(confused)-" matlab."

Vivek-" matlab…. Sana abhi mai 2 mahine ke mission pe gaya tha na… toh…"

Sana-" toh…"

Vivek-" toh mujhe waha ek ladki mili thi… sameera…"

Sana-" sameera…"

Vivek-" haan… pehli mulakat mei hi hum friends ban gaye aur…"

Sana-" aur kya vivek?"

Vivek-" aur hum ek doosre se pyaar karne lage."

Sana-" what?"

Vivek-" haan sana…"

Sana-" vivek tumne yeh baat pehle kyu nai batai…"

Vivek-" sana… mai batane waala tha… par jaise hi mai waapas aaya, beeji ko heart attack aa gaya aur phir unki aakhri khwahish h ki hum dono ki shaadi ho jaaye… aur kal maine sameera kp keh diya ki mai beeji ki baat nai taal sakta…"

Sana-" tumne aisa kaise keh diya vivek… sameera ka kya hoga?"

Vivek-" sab theek ho jaega… aur phir humne beeji se waada bhi toh kiya h."

Sana-" pyaar se badh kar aur koi waada nai hota vivek… tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho?"

Vivek-" waise hi jaise tum kar sakti ho…"

Sana-" matlab…"

Vivek-" matlab sana ki tum kavin sir se pyaar karti ho aur mujhse shaadi kar rahi ho."

Sana was stunned.

Vivek-" tumhe kya laga ki mujhe pata nai chalega…. Best friend ho tum meri… par afsos tumne hi humari friendship tod di."

Sana-" vivek… mai…"

Vivek-" kya mai sana… tum meri dost sana ho hi nai sakti… kyunki meri friend sana agar chheekti bhi thi toh mujhe pata chalta tha… aur itni badi baat tumne mujhse chupai."

Sana(teary)-" vivek… meri baat toh suno."

Vivek(angrily)-" kya sunu mai… haan… thank god ki kal maine tumhari aur vineet ki baat sun li…. How could you do this yaar."

Sana-" I'm sorry… vivek.."

Vivek-" sorry…. Sana kyu kiya tumne yeh… ek baar bhi nai socha ki agar mujhe pata chalega toh kaisa lagega."

Sana looked down.

Vivek( holding her by her arms)-" yaha dekho…(sana looked up)… sana tumhe pata h… mai aaj tak tasha ko nai bhula paaya… aur tumne itni aasani se keh diya ki tum kavin sir ko bhool jaogi… itna aasan nai hota h… kisi ke liye bhi."

Sana-" vivek… plz mujhse naaraz mat ho… I'm really sorry."

Vivek-" ek shart pe tumhe maaf karunga…"

Sana-" kya?"

Vivek-" tum abhi jao aur kavin sir se kaho ki tum unse pyaar karti ho."

Sana-" what?"

Vivek-" yes…"

Sana-" par vivek…. Mujhe yeh bhi nai pata ki kavin sir mujhse pyaar karte h ya nai…"

Vivek-" bahut pyaar karte h woh tumse… kal unki aankhon mei saaf dikh raha tha… aur tumhe pata h ki kal unhone bhi khaana nai khaaya… he really loves u sana… aur sachcha pyaar bahut mushkil se milta h."

Sana-" vivek… par humne beeji se waada kiya h…"

Vivek-" abhi tumne hi kaha tha na ki pyaar se badh kar aur koi waada ani hota… aur tum chinta mat karo… mai beeji se baat kar lunga…"

Sana-" par…"

Vivek-" sana… kabhi toh apne baare mei soch liya karo… aur waise bhi agar tum dukhi rahogi toh beeji bhi khush nai rahengi."

Sana hugged vivek.

Vivek-"der mat karo sana… warna kavin sir chale jaenge."

Sana-" kaha?"

Vivek-" woh mumbai jaa rahe h… rok lo unhe."

Sana separated and said-" vivek… I'm really sorry."

Vivek-" sorry bolne mei time waste mat karo aur haan next time aisi ulti seedhi harkat ki na toh seedha toop se uda dunga."

This made sana to laugh.

Vivek-" madam… hasna baad mei… pehle jao aur kavin sir ko roko." And he slightly pushed her.

Sana-" arrey… arrey.. dhakka kyu de rahe ho? Jaa rahi hoon…"

Saying this she went towards the farm house.

**IN KAVIN'S ROOM**

Sana entered in the room and saw that kavin has packed his bag and was about to leave.

Sana-" kahi jaa rahe h."

Kavin turned and was shocked to see her.

Kavin-" haan… Mumbai jaa raha hu."

Sana-" kyu?"

Kavin-" kuch urgent kaam aa gaya h… issliye."

Sana-" shaadi se bhi urgent."

Kavin-" uuhhmmm… woh…"

Sana-" achcha yeh bataiye… kal tak aa jaenge na."

Kavin-" kuch keh nai sakta… shaayad na aa paau."

Sana-" arrey aapki presence toh sabse important h."

Kavin-" kyu? I mean meri hone ya na hone se kya fark padta h."

Sana came in front of kavin and said-" ajeeb lagega na…"

Kavin-" kya ajeeb lagega."

Sana-" agar shaadi mei DULHA hi na ho toh ajeeb toh lagega na…"

Kavin( shocked)-" kya?"

Sana knelt down and said-" I LOVE YOU KAVIN SIR… WILL YOU MARRY ME."

Kavin was super shocked… he was not able to say anything.

Sana-" jaldi boliye sir… mere ghutne dard ho rahe h."

Kavin( teasing smile)-" no…"

Sana instantly got up and said-" what? Par kyu…"

Kavin-" actually tum mujhe air bula rahi ho na… issliye."

Sana started hitting his arm and kavin hugged her and she too hugged him back.

Kavin-" I LOVE YOU SANA… I love you veryyyy much."

Sana-" I love you too."

While hugging kavin felt that his shirt is getting wet. He separated from hug and saw that sana was crying.

Kavin-" sana… please mat ro…"

Sana-" yeh toh khushi ke aasu h sir…"

Kavin-" phir sir…"

Sana-" sorry… kavin…"

Kavin wiped her tears and again hugged her.

Sana-" aapne mere sawaal ka jawaab nai diya."

Kavin-" of course I will marry you… par tumhe mujhse waada karna hoga ki tum kabhi mujhe chod kar nai jaogi."

Sana-" kabhi nai chod ke jaungi aapko…"

Voice-" sana.."

They separated and turned to find beeji standing there along with everyone.

Sana( scared)-" beeji…"

Beeji-" mat bol mujhe beeji… tujhe maine humesha apni beti maana… vivek se zyaada tujhpe vishwaas kiya… aur tune ek pal mei mujhe paraaya kar diya."

Sana( teary)-" beeji please mujhe maaf kar dijiye…"

Beeji-" tujhe saza milegi… aur teri saza yeh h ki kal tujhe shaadi karni hogi…"

Vivek-" beeji…"

Beeji-" tu beech mei mat bol… toh bata sana… meri pasand ke ladke se shaadi karegi…"

Sana-" ji beeji."

Beeji took sana's hand and put it on kavin's hand…. Everyone was shocked.

Sana-" beeji…"

Beeji-" tumhari khushi hum sabki khushi sana… kavin beta mujhe pata kit um sana ka achche se khyaal rakhoge."

Kavin bend and touched her feet and said-" apne se zyaada sana ka khayaal rakhunga beeji… bas aapka aashirwaad chahiye."

Beeji-" jeeta reh… humesha khush reh."

Pankaj-" iss baat pe toh mooh meetha karna banta h."

Everyone laughed at this except vineet. Sana saw this and went towards him. Vineet was about to go but sana held his wrist.

Vineet( rudely)-" kya h?"

Sana-" abhi bhi naraaz h…"

Vineet-" mai kyu naraaz hunga…"

Sana-" sorry yaar… kal kuch zyada hi rudely baat ki tujhse… dekh kaan pakad ke maafi maang rahi hu… ab toh maaf kar de."

Vineet turned and saw that sana was holding her ears, which made vineet to laugh.

Vineet-" yeh look tujhe suit nai karta."

Sana-" jaanti hu… ab toh maaf kar de."

Vineet-" kar diya maaf."

Purvi-" arrey ab baatein bahut ho gayi… saari taiyariya karni h… aaj mehendi ki rasam h…"

Tarika-" right… chalte h."

All of them went out except sana.

Sana-" kavin… aap mujhse naraaz nai h na."

Kavin-" hu mai tumse naraaz."

Sana-" oh god… sab log o toh mana liya… ab aapko kaise manau."

Kavin-" mai batau."

Before sana could say anything kavin held her by her waist and pulled her towards himself.

Sana-" kavin…"

Kavin-" ssshhhh…."

Kavin cupped her face and leaned forward. They were about to kiss when they heard voice of coughing. They turned and found dushyant standing there. Sana blushed and ran out of the room.

Kavin-" tujhe issi samaye aana tha… kabaab mei haddi."

Dushyant-" ohho… intezaar karo… sabra ka phal meetha hota h… aur waise bhi shaadi kal hi h."

Kavin-" yakeen nai ho raha h yaar ki meri aur sana ki shaadi ho rahi h."

Dushyant-" I'm really happy for you."

Kavin-" dushyant… mai bhi aaj bahut khush hu."

Dushyant-" sach mei yaar… aaj kaafi dino baad tujhe itna khush dekh raha hu."

**IN THE EVENING;**

All got ready for the rasam of mehendi. All the girls were wearing mehendi colored dresses and were applying mehendi in their hands and all the boys were sitting and chatting casually.

Suddenly dushyant saw something and he called ishita without anyone's notice.

Ishita came towards him and he pulled her to the side of the hall where no one can see them.

Ishita-" kya kar rahe h aap…."

Dushyant slowly turned her and ishita felt his hand on her back, which made her to shiver. But she felt that he is doing something else. She slightly turned and found that he is tying the doori of her lehenga which got opened. Ishita smiled to herself. When he tied the doori, ishita turned and they shared an eye lock. Dushyant leaned in order to kiss her but she blushed and smiled and ran from there leaving dushyant smiling to himself.

The evening ended with lots of fun and they all slept except kavin and sana who were thinking about their future which they will spend with each other.

***….***

**I hope you all liked the chapter…. Plz read and review…**

**Next chapter will contain kavin and sana's marriage…. So stay tuned…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Luv u all a lots…. ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody… **

**Bindiyaabh.96, Rajvigirl, Bhumi98, princess khanam, parise22, lishukriti, crazyforpurvi… thank you all of u….**

**Okay here is the last chapter of the story and it will be slightly bold….**

**Chapter 8**

_**!YEH ZINDAGI!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

The rasam of haldi was going on and all the girls were applying haldi to sana and all the boys to kavin. Kavin's family has also arrived. Suddenly shreya felt uneasy and purvi noticed this.

Purvi-" kya hua shreya?"

Shreya-" kuch nai… bas thoda ajeeb lag raha h."

Tarika-" ajeeb lag raha h…"

Shreya-" haan… woh.."

But before shreya could say anything she rushed to the washroom.

Ishita-" isse kya hua?"

Tarika-" mai dekh kar aati hu." And she went behind shreya.

When they came back, shreya was blushing and tarika was smiling.

Daya-" shreya… kya hua ? tum theek toh ho na."

Tarika-" haan daya… dono theek h."

Rajat-" kaun dono."

Tarika-" shreya tum bata rahi ho ya mai batau."

Divya-" kya baat h?"

Shreya-" woh…"

Abhijeet-" arrey itna suspense kyu rakh rahi ho."

Tarika-" daya…. Tum baap banne waale ho."

Daya-" accha…( realized what he has just heard)… kya? Kya kaha tumne tarika."

Tarika-" wahi jo tumne suna."

Daya looked at shreya and said-" sach mei."

Shreya nodded.

Abhijeet-" congrats daya."

Daya-" thanks abhijeet."

Dushyant-" sir sifr thanx se kaam nai chalega… party deni hogi."

Pankaj-" haan sir…"

Daya-" theek h theek h… dunga."

Tarika-" shreya ab tum rest karo."

Shreya-" par abhi itna kaam h."

Ishita-" kaam hum dekh lenge, tum aaram karo."

Shreya-" par…"

Divya-" shreya…"

Shreya-" achcha theek h… jaa rahi hu." Saying this she went towards her room.

Daya-" aaj mai bahut khush hu…"

Abhijeet-" sahi kaha… aaj toh double khushi ka din h."

Rajat-" haan sir… aaj wakai mei bahut achcha din h."

Purvi-" aap log baatein hi karte rahenge kya? Itna saara kaam h… chaliye."

Saying this purvi went and rajat said-" chaliye sir… HOME MINISTER ka order h… mana kaise kar sakte h."

Duo-" sahi kaha."

And all got back to the work.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Sana was getting ready. She was wearing red- maroon colored lehenga with matching accessories and bridal make up.

She was alone in the room as all the girls were rechecking the decorations.

Suddenly vineet and vivek entered in her room.

Vineet-" yaar sana kaha h?"

Vivek-" kya bol raha h tu?"

Sana-" haan vineet… mai toh yahi hu."

Vineet-" nai vivek… yeh toh ladki h… madam humei sana se milna h."

Sana-" vineet…" and she hit his arm.

Vineet-" ouch… itni tez koi maarta h."

Sana-" haan… mai marti hu."

Vivek-" matlab hum dono ne sahi gift chuna h."

Sana-" kaun sa gift."

Vineet-" woh kya h na sana… hum dono kavin sir ko ek gift de rahe h."

Sana-" kya?"

Vivek-" ek book h… jo hum dono ne khud likhi h."

Sana-" really… kaun si book."

Vineet and vivek together-" SANA SE BACHNE KE 100 TARIKE… BY VIVEK AND VINEET."

Sana-" what? Yeh kya bakwaas h."

Vineet-" bakwaas nai h yaar… hum dono ne kitni mehnat ki h… h na vivek."

Vivek-" haan sana…. Hum dono ne kal puri raat baith ke ye kitaab likhi h."

Vineet-" haan… 500 tarike likhe the."

Vivek-" but reduce karke 100 kar diye."

Sana-" tum dono bahut dusht ho."

Vineet-" pata h."

Sana-" I'm really going to miss u both."

Vivek-" miss us… but why? Hum roz beauro mei milenge na… sana…"

Vivek and vineet saw that sana got emotional.

Vineet-" hey… idiot… ro kyu rahi h."

Sana(teary)-" bachpan ke saare moments yaad aa gaye. Agar tum dono meri life mei nai hote… toh pata nai meri life kaisi hoti."

Vivek-" paagal ho gayi h kya… kaisi baatein kar rahi h… ab rona band kar."

Vineet-" haan yaar…. Waise bhi tu aaj pehli baar achchi lag rahi h… roegi toh make up bigad jaega."

Sana-" idiot…" she hit vineet's arm and the trio shared a friendship hug.

They separated and vivek said-" chalo… panditji bula rahe h."

Sana-" chalo…"

Vineet-" shaadi karne ki badi jaldi h."

Sana glared him and he said-" okay… sorry… ab chalo."

They took sana down and kavin was stunned to see her. She came down and stood in front of him.

Panditji-" ab kanya var ko maala pehnaaye."

Sana did as pandit ji said.

Panditji-" ab var kanya ko maala pehnaaye."

But kavin was lost in sana.

Dushyant( shaking him)-" kavin… kya kar raha h… maala pehna.."

Kavin( coming to his senses)-" huh… haan… pehna raha hu."

The jaymaal ended and rasams started when they all heard music. They turned to find Nikhil and Dushyant standing and they started dancing…

**DUSHYANT( MOVING TOWARDS IDHITA)Ho.. ho jattpure ki Jatti  
>Jo fashion ki hai patti<br>Hai aage peeche, aage peeche mere**

**NIKHIL( MOVING TOWARDS DIVYA)-O jaan-e-jaan tu dola  
>Mere dil mein chaahe cola<br>Hai aage peeche, aage peeche mere**

**ISHITA-Ha aa.. dil hi dil mein dekh raha hai  
>Jaane kiska sapna<strong>

**DIVYA-Aish kare woh  
>Maine socha kya jaata hai apna<strong>

**ALL FOUR-Aaho.. aaho..  
>Ho D se dance de de chance<br>Crazy hum bhi ho lenge (x3)**

**ISHITA AND DIVYA-Kyun dekhe hai sapna  
>O chhore tu kyun dekhe,<br>Hai jhootha sapna**

**NIKHIL-Lo humko, lo humko  
>Banaane hai chali<br>Aayi hai mohalle mein koi machchli ha**

**DUSHYANT-Saji hai yeh dulhan se badh ke zara  
>Chai se hai zyada garam ketli<strong>

**DIVYA-Uff dhuaan dhuaan hua yahaan pe  
>Kaun jalaa hai itna<strong>

**ISHITA-Arey ye bhi kya kanoon banega  
>Kaun sajega kitna<strong>

**ALL FOUR-Aaho.. aaho..  
>Ho D Se dance de de chance<br>Crazy hum bhi ho lenge (x3)**

**DUSHYANT AND NIKHIL-Kaleja tu le ja  
>Tu le ja gori le ja<br>Kaleja meri jaan**

**DIVYA-Yeh ladka, yeh ladka jahaan se hai padha  
>Main bhi jaldi rakhti thi usko khada<strong>

**ISHITA-Ye dekho, ye dekho shakal se lage  
>Jaise ki karela ho neem pe chadha<strong>

**DUSHYANT-Aah! kadwa bhi hoon, meetha bhi hoon  
>Chakh le jo hai chakhna<strong>

**NIKHIL-Khuli chhoot hai maujein karle  
>Dil ki dil mein rakh naa<strong>

**ALL FOUR-Aaho.. aaho..  
>Ho D se dance de de chance<br>Crazzyyy...**

**Ho D se dance de de chance  
>Crazy hum bhi ho lenge<br>Aaho.. aaho.. (x3)**

**Ho D se dance de de chance  
>Crazy hum bhi ho lenge!<strong>

The evening ended with fun and after vidai sana came to kavin's house where kavin's mother did the grihapravesh.

**IN KAVIN'S ROOM;**

Sana was sitting on the bed and suddenly kavin entered. She instantly got up not knowing what to do. Kavin came towards her and she turned to the other side in nervousness. Kavin smiled and held her shoulders from back side and started removing her jweleries and removed the dupatta of her lehenga. He removed her hairs and untied the doori of her lehenga and kissed her back which made her heart to skip a beat. She instantly turned and hugged him.

Kavin-" darr lag raha h?"

Sana-" nai… matlab… haan… matlab."

Kavin-" sana… agar tum nai chahti toh I promise mai tumhari marzi ke bina tumhe nai chounga…"

Sana separated from hug and said-" nai kavin… mai nai chahti ki ab humare beech koi bhi faasla rahe. Mai poori tarah se aapki hona chahti hu."

Kavin picked her in bridal style and laid her on bed. He came over her and kissed her and she too responded back. They separated and slowly kavin removed his and her's clothes and started kissing her on her face, neck and her personal parts which made her to moan. They shared their pure love with each other and kavin laid beside har. She turned and hugged him.

Sana-" kavin… aap mujhe chod ke nai jaenge na…"

Kavin-" kabhi nahi… achcha tumhe mujhse pyaar kab hua?"

Sana-" jab se aapse mili thi… aur jis din maine socha aapko bataungi… aapki aur aisha ki engagement fix ho gayi."

Kavin-" mujhe pata h ki tumhe kaisa feel hua hoga."

Sana-" aapko kaise pata?"

Kavin-" kyunki maine jab tumhe apne dil ki baat bataane ka socha tha ussi din tumne aur vivek ne apni shaadi ki announcement kar di."

Sana-" I'm sorry…"

Kavin-" sana… beeti baatein bhool jao… ab se humari nayi zindagi shuru ho rahi h…"

Sana-" sahi kaha aapne… aur iss nayi zindagi mei sirf pyaar hoga… I love you."

Kavin-" I love u too."

Sana-" I love u 3."

Kavin-" huh… I love u 4."

Sana-" I love u 5."

Kavin-" I love u 6."

Sana-" I love u infinity."

Kavin-" I love u infinity multiplied by infinity."

Sana-" I love u infinity raised to the power infinity… ab bas… isse bada number nai hota."

Kavin smiled and said-" aur tumse bada paagal bhi nai."

Sana-" I know."

Kavin-" aur iss pagal se mai bahut pyaar karta hu."

Sana-" mai bhi aapse bahut pyaar karti hu."

And they both slept peacefully in each other's arm.

***…..***

**So… end of the chapter as well as end of the story… I hope aapko pasand aayi ho…. And I will soon be back with next story…**

**Till then… take care and stay safe…**

**Luv u all a lots…;-)**


End file.
